Formal Introductions
by MissAndie
Summary: So it's the formidable Granger family reunion. The one that's been written about seven billion times. Please read it anyway! Dramione one-shot.


**Yes, I know what you're thinking. The Granger reunion? _So original_. Ugh, I know. It's been done so many times but every time I read a different one I want to write my own version of the reunion. A lot of the Granger reunion stories ether don't make sense, or lack consistency, or are just badly written & plain silly (in my opinion only, just mine, please don't hate me) & so I had this idea & I decided to write it & I really hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry Potter, just the rest of the Granger family (excluding Hermione's parents). **

* * *

><p>Six years after Voldemort's defeat, Draco Malfoy is famous in the Muggle world. Not for being a part of the Second Wizarding War like in the wizarding world, no, but rather for the fact that he had traded a fair amount of his wizarding wealth to become wealthy in Muggle currency. Nowadays, he's quite comfortable in both worlds.<p>

In the Muggle world, he's a well-known investor and entrepreneur. What the Muggles don't know, of course, is that he works for the Ministry of Magic and is actually using his role in the Muggle world to assist his own in rebuilding and building up their world.

Two Muggle women who are very big fans of Draco Malfoy are Cecily and Allana Granger. Twins, and both three years younger than their cousin Hermione, they're self-absorbed women without a single brain cell between them. They share everything, including their mutual dislike for their geeky cousin.

Hermione resists the urge to roll her eyes as the conversation between her two cousins takes a U-turn back onto the subject of Draco Malfoy. She tries to concentrate on controlling her bushy hair without the help of Sleekeazy's Hair Potion.

"To think, Ana, he's just three years older than us and that rich?!" Cecily screeches as she applies yet another coat of lip gloss to her lips. Glancing at her cousins, Hermione observes the fact that, despite their lack of both common sense and intellect, they are both very pretty. However, they both know it.

"I know, CeCe!" Allana gushes as she slides a chunky gold bracelet onto her wrist.

Hermione sighs inwardly. It's the annual Granger family weekend-long reunion, the first in ten years that Hermione has actually attended. She clearly hasn't missed much over those years; the same arrangements, the same routines, the same attitudes, the same behaviours. Her father's family is a large one, consisting of several generations, and a wealthy one. They all, with the exception of her own parents, use the opportunity to boast about their income, their achievements, their new cars and the latest piece of technology that they've managed to acquire. Only the best for the Grangers, of course.

Being a dentist, Mr Granger is by far the least wealthy member of his family and is therefore the recipient of much of this boasting, due to the fact that his four brothers and three sisters have all taken much more ambitious career paths just for the money and have made their parents very proud, whereas Mr Granger chose to go into dentistry due to the fact that he enjoys it.

Also, his only daughter disappearing to a boarding school in Scotland for eight years did nothing to help his social standing within the family ranks. To the rest of the Grangers, Hermione was – and still is – a geeky bookworm with no prospects. The fact that she rarely attends these meets enforces this, as they are all convinced that she can't bear to show her face out of shame for having gotten nowhere in life.

Of course, they have no idea that she's the brightest witch of her age, played an integral role in the defeat of Lord Voldemort (and therefore basically saved their lives) and is the Deputy Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement in the Ministry of Magic.

The family have acknowledged that she married just over a year ago at the age of twenty-three, and have assumed that the "unfortunate" man possesses the same boring, bookish personality as Hermione. According to her cousin Maxwell, nobody "normal" would ever marry "the weirdo of the family".

Thinking about her husband, Hermione experiences a pang of longing as she glances down at the diamond engagement ring and matching white-gold wedding band on her third finger. He promised to attend the party tonight, but he's going to be late. She can't wait to see him.

With the reunion being from Friday evening to Sunday afternoon, the family always go to an expensive restaurant on Friday, book a large, lavish hall for a party on the Saturday night, and go out for Sunday lunch. Always the same restaurants, always the same five-star hotel for both nights, and always the hotel's luxurious function hall for the party. Never any change. As she had been all those years ago, Hermione was booked into a room with her two least favourite cousins.

Blocking out Cecily and Allana's tediously repetitive conversation, Hermione's thoughts wander to the previous evening.

_"Hermione! It's so good to see you!" One of her uncles, Jack, greeted her. She saw right through the false sincerity in his voice, the sneer hidden behind his pearly-white smile. She didn't miss the eyes of her relatives wandering over her appearance; a modest silver cocktail dress with tamed curls and fixed teeth. Most of them literally hadn't seen her since she started attending Hogwarts in 1991, and so were astounded by the beautifully elegant woman who was no longer recognisable as the bushy-haired bookworm they all joked about so often._

_ "Uncle Jack," she replied, plastering a smile onto her face. She couldn't stand most of these people, but had promised her parents that she would behave. There was to be no Confunding of her egotistical cousins, no Transfiguring of any of the expensive cars belonging to her uncles. _

_ "That's not Hermione, surely?!" She heard a loud, obvious whispering from five feet away. Pretending not to hear Cecily, Allana and Georgia gossiping, she continued to listen to their conversation as she greeted other family members. _

_ "I think it is," Georgia replied, a hint of curiosity in her tone. "She's fixed her teeth. And she's really slim."_

_ "She's still awfully plain though," Cecily stated unconvincingly. Of the three women, Cecily disliked Hermione the most for reasons unbeknownst to the witch. _

_ "She looks like she's done okay for herself," Allana said, taking in the obvious designer qualities of Hermione's dress and the sparkling emerald studs in her ears. _

_ "Pfft, the dress is clearly a fake and the earrings are just costume jewellery, of course," Cecily said dismissively. She flicked her wrist and the diamond-studded bracelet tinkled with movement. _

_ "What about the sparkler on her left hand?" Georgia pointed out. Sure enough, on her left hand, the only jewellery Hermione was wearing aside from the earrings, was a reasonably sized solitaire diamond, resting comfortably underneath a wedding band._

_ "She's married? But who would marry _her_?!" Cecily demanded, her voice rising a little. She couldn't even hold a boyfriend, so how the hell did swotty Hermione manage to get someone to marry her?_

_ Hermione chose that moment to tune out of the conversation. She was already getting a headache. _

"Hermione, can I wear your earrings?" Cecily's drawl interrupts her train of thought. Glancing at her cousin, she notices that Cecily is hungrily eyeing up the emerald studs on Hermione's dresser.

"Sorry Cecily, they match the dress I'm wearing tonight," she replies briskly.

"What, that green thing in the wardrobe? Sweetie, green really isn't your colour," Cecily says, smirking nastily.

"My husband begs to differ, Cecily," Hermione says. "My mother-in-law picked it out for me to wear tonight, and he would have told me immediately if it didn't look right."

"But what do geeky men know about fashion?" Cecily and Allana both snigger.

"Oh, but whoever said my husband was geeky?"

"Well–"

"Have you met him before?"

"Well, no, but –"

"'Well but' nothing. My husband is not geeky, nor is he entirely clueless when it comes to dressing fashionably. He's intelligent, handsome and on-trend."

"So a geek with money and a mother who still dresses him," Cecily mutters. Then she raises her voice. "Is he coming tonight?"

"Oh yes," Hermione says, smiling. "I can't wait for you all to meet him. He's going to be a little late, though, he's got some work to finish first."

Cecily and Allana exchange a glance, both smirking. However the smirk is soon wiped off of their faces when Hermione comes out of the bathroom wearing the green dress. Made of emerald green silk, it's halter neck that comes down to her knees and it's tightly fitting in all of the right places, emphasising Hermione's slim figure and elegant posture.

"Does it look alright?" Hermione asked, forcing herself to keep a straight face at her cousins' reactions. She knows she looks fantastic, but she's looking for a bit of amusement.

"Makes your arse look big, but nothing major," Cecily says, though her tone lacks conviction. She can't believe that her annoying cousin has turned out the way she has. _It must've been surgery of some kind_, she concludes. _There's no way she'd ever be that pretty naturally_.

Smiling to herself, Hermione puts her earrings in and slips her feet into a pair of silver heels. She picks up the matching clutch bag (the one that she's placed a small Extension Charm upon and therefore contains her wand, despite having mastered wandless magic to an extent) and, double checking her hair in the mirror, looks over at her cousins.

"Ready go to?" She asks.

"Still impatient, are we?" Allana asks, pleased to see that Hermione's dislike of being late is still present.

"No, I was just wondering where everyone's at in the getting ready process," Hermione replies, shrugging. The twins share a frustrated frown.

Finally, fifteen minutes later, the three girls are leaving their hotel room and down to the lobby where Cecily and Allana's mother, Coleen, is waiting for them. Her gaze trickles over her niece, trying desperately to find a fault in her. She's unable to, and sniffs despairingly.

"What kept you, girls? Everyone's in the hall, already," she says.

"Hermione took _ages_ getting ready," Cecily says quicker than Harry Potter could say _Expelliarmus_. Coleen shoots Hermione a look, who supresses a sigh, before turning around and leading the way to the function hall, the heels of shoes clipping the marble floor.

Upon entering the room, Hermione's eyes take in the large space. The walls are painted ivory, which goes well with the golden theme: heavy gold curtains hang beside the large windows, gold fabric covers on the chairs that are positioned around each of the tables that are covered with ivory tablecloths and golden candlesticks, and the golden balloons dotted everywhere with the letter G on them. There's a long table at the far end, covered with plates of food, and soft classical music is playing in the background.

_G for Granger. So tacky, _Hermione thinks, before berating herself for being so harsh on her own family. She realises that her aunt and cousins have already hurried off, and she's receiving judgemental looks from various members of the Granger family. Spotting her parents talking quietly off to the side, she quickly walks over there.

"Hermione, dear," Her mother smiles warmly, but there's concern in her eyes. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Mum," Hermione reassures her, forcing a smile.

"Don't let it get to you," Mr Granger says firmly, seeing right through his daughter's pretence. "They're all materialistic, judgemental people with nothing better to do than brag about their own success."

"You've done so much better than any of them have, sweetheart," Mrs Granger says.

"Yes but they don't know that," Hermione says.

"They don't have to," Mr Granger says. "We know and we are so proud of everything you've done. You've saved lives Hermione, you're working towards making the world a better place. That's more than any of them can brag about." Before Hermione can respond to her father's encouraging words, another of her uncles, Samuel, approaches them.

"Hermione," he says, kissing her cheek. "It's been a long time."

"It has, Uncle Samuel. How are things?"

"Things are fantastic. Your parents tell me you did exceptionally well at that school you went to in Scotland." Hermione smiles; her academic performance is something she allows her parents to talk about, for she knows enough about the Muggle education system to know how to alter the facts a little.

"The best in my year," she says proudly. Samuel looks surprised.

"Really? What was your best subject?" Arithmancy, obviously.

"Mathematics," she doesn't miss a beat. It isn't exactly a lie, because ultimately it is the study of numbers.

"A very good subject to specialise in." Samuel nods approvingly.

"I was also very good in Ancient Languages." An understatement of her achievements in the study of Ancient Runes. She's translating the original _Tales of Beedle the Bard_, for Merlin's sake!

"Interesting one," Samuel says, and his tone suggests that he is going to question her further. "I heard you got married?" Hermione supresses a sigh of relief.

"Yes, a little over a year ago."

"And none of us were invited? What was that all about?"

"It was a very small gathering," Hermione explains. "My parents were invited, as were my in-laws, and that was it." Samuel frowns.

"Not very Granger, is it Hermione? We're all for big celebrations!"

"I'm afraid not; both me and my husband prefer to share our celebrations with a few select close friends and family members." His brows furrow together even more.

"Is he coming tonight? Your husband?" He asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh yes," she replies. "He's going to be a little late; he has some paperwork to finish up first."

"What does he do?" Ah, there it is. Having kept a tight lip about her marriage and the identity of her husband, both Hermione and her parents have been expecting this. Samuel is fishing for information, listening very closely to everything she has said about the issue in case he can catch anything for the whole family to gossip about.

"You can ask him when he gets here," Hermione says cheerfully. "He enjoys talking about it much more than I do."

Samuel doesn't seem very content with her reply, so goes for a different tactic instead.

"So, what do you do now, Hermione?"

"I work for the government." Not a lie, just not a very specific truth.

"Oh?" Samuel raises an eyebrow in surprise. "Which part of the government?"

"Law enforcement," she replies. He waits for her to elaborate, and when she doesn't he gives up.

"Sounds like you're doing well," he says. Faking a smile, he excuses himself and strides over to where his wife, Coleen, is stood with Cecily, Allana and Maxwell.

"You handled that very well," Mr Granger says, grinning. "Didn't even give him a crumb of information to circulate."

"That was the idea."

"Imagine what will happen when he gets here," Mrs Granger says.

"I'm dreading it, Mum," Hermione says quietly. Mrs Granger opens her mouth to respond but is cut off by a shout.

"Draco Malfoy is in the lobby!" It's Georgia, looking flustered as she hurries into the hall. Hermione raises an eyebrow as Cecily almost screams with excitement.

"Well don't shout, darling," Coleen says, smoothing out the skirt of her dress. "He'll hear you." Everyone in the hall has gone silent; only the soothing sound of Franz Schubert can be heard.

"He was asking the receptionist where the Granger family gathering was!" Georgia exclaims. Cecily makes a sound that resembles that of Crookshanks when a first year accidentally kicked him in Hermione's fifth year.

"What on earth does he want to come in here for?" Jack asks, baffled. Hermione's heart is racing.

"Maybe he got my invitation!" Cecily exclaims.

"Why did you invite him?" Hermione can't stop herself from asking. She remembers Draco showing her the invitation at work one day when she popped into his Muggle office to discuss something with him. Cecily shoots her a nasty look. Her glossed mouth opens to make a comment, but the sound of the hall doors opening catches her attention and her eyes widen.

Hermione's gaze follows that of the rest of her family and falls upon the tall stature of the Malfoy heir. Draco's blonde hair shines under the soft light of the hall, his grey eyes shine as they scan the face of every Granger in the room. His expression gives nothing away until he catches movement in his peripheral vision and sees Hermione walking towards him, looking stunningly beautiful in green and silver.

"Draco," she says, smiling warmly. Her brown eyes sparkle, and when she reaches him he takes her left hand and brings it to his mouth, brushing his lips over her knuckles and pausing ever so slightly on her rings.

"Hermione," he says, holding her gaze.

"Mr Malfoy," the voice of one of her grandfather's interrupts them as he approaches them. Gently dropping Hermione's hand but giving her a look that begs her to remain close, Draco looks at William Granger. "We weren't expecting you."

"I was invited, sir," Draco replies.

"I told you!" Cecily's voice echoes as she rushes forward. "Draco, I'm Cecily Granger! I invited you!"

"Ah yes," Draco says easily, his lips twitching as he remembers the card that had come to his Muggle office in the post. "I did receive your invitation, Miss Granger."

"I'm so glad you came," Cecily gushes. "I'm a big fan of yours, you're such an inspiration what with being so successful at such a young age…"

Cecily continues babbling, much to Draco's amusement. Hermione glances at Samuel and Colleen, who both look furiously embarrassed by their daughter's behaviour, then at her parents who are less subtle in their enjoyment of the situation.

"Cecily," Hermione says gently.

"Shut up, geek," Cecily says. "Nobody even wants you here." Draco's eyes harden, but Hermione speaks before he can.

"I was actually going to formally introduce you," Hermione says, choosing her words carefully. Cecily glares at her.

"_You_ know him?!" She asks. "How do you know him?"

"We attended school together," Draco says. He knows that Hermione wants to say it, so he controls the strong urge to blurt it out. "And we've also worked together on many occasions."

"Yes Cecily," Hermione says. "So, I'd like you to introduce you, and the rest of the Granger family, to Draco Malfoy. My husband."

A collective gasp ripples through the room, and murmurs break out. Cecily's jaw drops, as does Allana's, closely followed by Georgia's. The only people who seem remotely happy in the room about the revelation are Hermione's parents, who come rushing over.

"I told you it'd cause a stir," Mrs Granger says. "My God, it was a tense moment." Hermione and Draco laugh as he slips an arm around her waist and presses a kiss to her temple.

"Slytherin colours certainly do suit you," he murmurs. "You look amazing." She smiles up at him.

"I'm so glad you're here," she says. He grins and kisses her.

"I came as quickly as I could," he says. "I love you." Love rushes through her body and her heart swells just like it does every time he says those words.

"I love you, too."

"No!" Cecily blurts out, attracting their attention again. "No, you can't possibly be with _her_!"

"Why not?" Draco's voice is hard. Hermione had warned him that this might happen.

"Because she's – she's – she's a swotty, bossy, know-it-all bookworm with big hair and big teeth and absolutely no right to be married to you!"

"I do believe the decision of who I do and don't propose to and marry is entirely up to me, and there is absolutely no reason that Hermione should not be married to be. I'll happily tell you that it's I who doesn't deserve her, not the other way around," Draco says, struggling to keep a hold of his composure. "The qualities that you listed are, in fact, qualities that appeal to me because it proves that she's intelligent, she's a great leader and she has common sense. There's nothing wrong with her teeth and as for her hair," he grins down at his wife, "it's hilarious in the mornings."

* * *

><p><strong>It is review-worthy? Sod that, I'm just hoping for views, to be honest! I really hope you guys enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing it; I love Dramione &amp; both Hermione &amp; Draco are two of my favourite characters from the series, but I was really nervous about uploading this because it's my first pairing without an OC. <strong>

**Anyway I should stop babbling (tehe, "babbling, bumbling band of babboons"!). **

**Much love!  
><strong>


End file.
